


Bravura

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [383]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: NCIS gets called out to a case and Tony immediately recognizes that they're headed for fubar territory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/19/2000 for the word [bravura](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/19/bravura).
> 
> bravura  
> A florid, brilliant style of music that emphasizes the technical force and skill of a performer; virtuoso music.  
> A showy or brilliant display.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #098 Witness.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bravura

Tony knew immediately when he spotted the owner of the house where the pretty officer had been killed that this case was going to turn into a complete clusterfuck. The owner had introduced himself as Henry Ballpoint, but Tony recognized him as Harry Belafonte.

Most people probably wouldn't recognize Harry Belafonte, but Tony had long admired Harry’s bravura and followed his music career. The fact that Harry was using an alias was an immediate red flag for Tony and likely meant he was in the witness protection program. Murders located at homes of people in witness protection turned into an absolute jurisdictional nightmare. 

Tony didn't want to be the one who informed Gibbs of this upcoming disaster, but he knew Gibbs needed to know sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
